


Call it magic

by Shehasapeacemaker98



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehasapeacemaker98/pseuds/Shehasapeacemaker98
Summary: The letter came as a surprise amid several bills near the expiration date and a post car from Sarah’s mum, apparently unaware of the address change. At first everyone thought it was some joke from Aaron’s friends but deep down they knew a bunch of 11 year old kids couldn’t forge something so well done. Aaron held lovingly the envelope with sparkly eyes as soon as he saw it because he also knew, deep down, that it wasn’t a joke. That day Aaron’s life changed forever.





	1. A letter from Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a robron AU but I've made a couple of changes to the story to suit my needs, these changes will be shown throughout the history but the most important ones are: Gordon Livesy DID NOT RAPE Aaron, although Aaron was abused since very young and Sarah died because of a fire in the barns but those events happened when Robert is about to receive the letter from Hogwarts instead of when he was 14.  
This is my first fic, so probably is a little shitty but I could not see the end of robron without writing at least one story.

CHAPTER 1  
A letter from Hogwarts

AARON  
The letter came as a surprise amid several bills near the expiration date and a post car from Sandra’s mum, apparently unaware of the address change. At first everyone thought it was some joke from Aaron’s friends but deep down they knew a bunch of 11 year old kids couldn’t forge something so well done. Aaron held lovingly the envelope with sparkly eyes as soon as he saw it because he also knew, deep down, that it wasn’t a joke. That day Aaron’s life change forever. 

When his father realized what the letter meant he back down being a father. To him, at least. Aaron felt free, for the first time in many years the weight in his heart alleviated. Truth was Sandra, although she wasn’t his real mum was nice, kind, never said a word louder than other, always bought him ice cream when they went for a walk. She made him think about his real mother or at least how she pictured her because his memories of her were very faint, a blurry image of curly hair and sweet smiles. He had a reminiscence of a cold day in the beach eating ice cream and playing, laughing together (that’s why he had liked Sandra and her ice cream outings since the beginning) but for all he knew, it could only be a hopeful dream of a mother he’ll never meet. 

Gordon Livesy was…well, not a great father. He would never look Aaron in the eyes when speaking to him, if speaking to him, he would usually not refer him directly but while talking to Sarah as if he held no more value than the cheap furniture of the house. And Aaron would have been happy if it was limited to that but he wasn’t that lucky, he would tell later on that he spent all his luck in that letter. Gordon was violent, an abuser, he had given him beatings since he considered the kid was old enough to handle them. He wasn’t. Poor Sandra also suffered his rage, not as often as the kid and only after Gordon was sure she wouldn’t bat an eyelid. When little Liv was born she didn’t even imagined who was the man she had married, by the time she was three she barely remembered a different life than this. Only when Live turned four and Sandra saw how Gordon’s eyes darkened after the toddler poured some juice on the carpet, she realized the danger she and her daughter were in. One morning when Gordon was working, she packed her bags, caught some of Liv’s toys, crossed the door and Sandra and Liv disappeared forever. 

Who knows how Aaron’s life could have been had it not been for that letter. But the letter arrived and Aaron’s life change took an unexpected turn. 

ROBERT  
When Robert received his letter he didn’t care, he didn’t bother to open the envelope and the thought of reading it didn’t even crossed his mind. He burned it, and had to control himself enough to do it using lighter instead of letting the impossible things that his desires commanded handle the problem. He had swore to himself in front of this mother’s grave that he wouldn’t become a wizard.

Andy, on the other hand, had received the letter with a torrent of emotion. It was a touching scene, Jack patting his shoulder, a light smile, proud eyes, Vic jumping around him wanting to read Dumbledore’s words. Robert wasn’t even in the picture, he had “chosen” to stay with his grandmother in Spain or at least, that was what they tell to Vic, truth be told it was never Robert’s choice but Jack, Robert wouldn’t stay under the same roof as Andy and seeing that reality wouldn’t bend itself to his will (not like the other stuff he had been able to do since he was a toddler) he had no choice but to leave himself.

He fulfilled his promise for one long year, it was challenging for a Sugden, one of the most important family of wizards of Great Britain, not to use magic but he had done well, he was studying at school, with the rest of muggle kids who (even though he would never admit it out loud) were alright.  
So when he saw the letter at the kitchen table he was startled. This time he read it, to make sure the letter was addressed to him, which was the case, and as it happened the year before he was asked to be part of Hogwarts as a 1st year student.  
He got mad, really mad, the turbulences of his emotions were reflected by the chaos he was causing in the kitchen fueled by pure anger, the tap from the sink was pulled out, unable to manage the strong pressure of water, the sink about to face the same fate, the cupboards being opened and closed uncontrollably with all the plates and glasses flying around, being thrown to the walls, broken in pieces, a fire started in an oven which nobody had turned on. The chaos extended its orbit to the other rooms until it looked as if some war had suddenly taken place inside.

Now he was sitting in his grandmother’s living room asking himself what would he do from now on. He had tried but he was kidding himself, he wouldn’t be able to bury his magic inside of him forever and even if he could he knew he shouldn’t, for some time now he had been feeling sick like acid was running through his veins instead of blood, like a hand was squeezing his heart every time he bootle his magic up. But he also didn’t want to make use of what killed his mother, he felt dirty every time he remembered the fire. 

His grandmother entered the run down house and silently sit next to Robert.  
Well, I knew you wouldn’t be able to hold it down much longer - said Annie.  
A letter came…from Hogwarts.  
I thought so - she sighed. Then she look Robert in the eye, sternly, as if he was an adult instead of a 12 year old kid-. What are you going to do, then?  
There was never an option - he lamented. - I am a wizard, born and raise, I just can’t give up magic even if I’d want to, but to be honest I think I never really want to…to give it up, I mean, it’s just too deep inside me. 

Annie slowly nodded, then caught his hand.  
I don’t know what happened exactly, but I knew her and I know she wouldn’t want you to live your life half-heartedly. Whatever you choose, I won’t argue it, but you’ll have to live up to it. 

Robert stared the letter for a few seconds, the he frowned and close his eyes. He sighed.  
I’ve come to a decision.


	2. First meeting

CHAPTER 2  
First meeting 

As they set foot in King’s Cross, Chas grabbed the hand of Aaron unintentionally squeezing it a bit too tight, it wasn’t her fault if she was being too protective, she left his only child under the care of someone she thought at the time would be a better family than her, a kid who couldn’t even look after herself properly but it turned to be a monster. 

Luckily for all magic came to help him and gave Aaron a new family who loved him and a mum who run to hug him as soon as he entered the old Dingle’s house, with tears running down her cheeks she promised she would never leave him again, and Aaron believed her. 

The crowd were pacing up and down the platform of King Cross, and Aaron watched them in an awe while on the other hand he was holding a back pack which, as pretty much everything in the Dingle’s house, was falling to pieces. To be fair, Aaron wasn’t staring the passers-by nearly as much as they were staring at him, or rather, them because the Dingles made an odd picture. In such a pointed day it wasn’t rare to see a lady with a robe or an old man with a beard reaching his knees but it wasn’t easy to go unseen in a group of nearly ten people all dressed up as if they just came from a costume party, pointed hats and all. 

It’s here, lot. This year is platform 9 3/4 - told Zach, raising his voice to reach all of them.  
It’s always here, Zak - mocked Lisa - are you already that old?  
Galloping Gargoyles, woman! I tell you last time we were here it was 10 1/2 - kept arguing Zak to Lisa’s fun. 

There was another group before them waiting for their turn, Aaron saw there were three kids, two boys carrying luggage as he was and a girl who looked at them with sadness, choking back her tears. The blonde boy looked indifferent to his surroundings in contrast with the other, all smiles and excitement. Aaron didn’t understand why they were waiting in front of a pillar and although he had been witnessing magic for the last weeks he had been with the Dingles when one of the boys disappeared through the pillar, it was completely unexpected.  
You can go first - said he blonde boy, apparently the girl wasn’t going to let him go so easy.  
No, it’s alright.

Aaron wasn’t a coward, it was just that the pillar trick didn’t seem trustworthy and again, magic to him was a novelty. Of course nobody who had been by his side would agree with that idea since he was remarkably famous in his town for the strange things that happen when he was around, but at the time he had other problems to deal with other than the silly things that may or may not happen around him. 

The other boy gave up trying to comfort the girl who had burst into tears a few moments ago, she grabbed his hand, kissed him in the cheek and made her mind up about letting his brother go. 

\- It’s not dangerous - he suddenly told him - you just have to not think there’s a pillar there. He must have noticed Aaron going pale because he changed the tune. - Look, it’s easier if you close your eyes and take a little run. We can go together if you want, and you can be sure there’s nothing to worry about because if there was I wouldn’t do it. I didn’t trust this thing too much either, that’s why I let my brother go first - he smiled. Aaron looked him in the eye and he smiled too, oblivious about it. Then they were ready to do it and Aaron, although he would never know it for sure, he could have sworn he grab his hand a few seconds before crossing the wall. 

When Aaron opened his eyes again it was like he had travelled to different world which in a way, he did. The odd people that before catch the attention of the besuited workers had multiply and it was difficult not seeing a person wearing a robe or a pointed hat now. He heard the brunette brother calling them and then his new “friend” mutter in annoyance. 

Sorry, I have to put up with my brother - he apologized with a sadden look, then he look past him with relief and Aaron turned his head to see all the Dingles disjointedly passing through- . But your family are already getting here…Se you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the hang of this, but I'm still learning even though I feel like I'm starting to get where I want to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
